


Wake me up when September ends

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Little Things [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Skype, just some random crap for my Marco, married stupid guys, soldier!Marco
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco è partito per una missione in Medio Oriente. E Jean è rimasto a casa ad aspettarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up when September ends

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Wake me up when September ends  
> Sfida: 500 prompt  
> Prompt: 253. Da solo vado a pezzi  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, OC  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 8/500  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1625
> 
> A Valentina, il mio Marco, con la quale si guardano video stupidi e fluffosi ad orari improponibili dopo lunghe giornate in fiera.  
> (fucking cheesy, ma ho ascoltato tutto il tempo i Green Day mentre lo scrivevo. E' stata la prima canzone sulla guerra che mi è venuta in mente, e boh. Io spero davvero che ti piaccia. E temo che finirò per scrivere tutta una serie di oneshot con questi due.)

Jean Kirschtein poteva dirsi un uomo soddisfatto. A 26 anni aveva raggiunto quasi tutti gli obiettivi che si era prefissato.  
Era riuscito a finire miracolosamente le superiori e poi si era anche laureato per grazia ricevuta. Nonostante una laurea in ambito umanistico, era riuscito a trovare velocemente lavoro come insegnante in una scuola elementare ed era anche piuttosto amato da bambini. E dalle loro madri.  
Il maestro Kirschtein adorava quella mandria di ragazzini, anche quando gli facevano saltare i nervi – cosa che non succedeva non di rado – non volendo prestare attenzione alle sue lezioni.  
Stranamente non gli pesava svegliarsi presto al mattino, prepararsi per andare al lavoro, passare ore rinchiuso in quella classe. Ma solo perché poi tornava a casa e li trovava il suo angolo di pace. Il suo piccolo paradiso terrestre dove sentiva di aver raggiunto il Nirvana.  
Non appena finiva la sua giornata lavorativa, iniziava quella più impegnativa, ma molto più gratificante, di genitore.  
Jean si era sposato tre anni prima. Era diventato Jean Bodt-Kirschtein e aveva creduto per molto tempo che quello sarebbe stato il giorno più bello della sua vita. Aveva sposato il ragazzo che frequentava sin dalle superiori e che conosceva da quando erano bambini. Aveva sposato l'uomo migliore che potesse esistere sulla faccia della Terra, e ricordava ancora com'era scoppiato in lacrime quando Marco gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo. Per non parlare delle lacrime che non era riuscito a fermare durante la cerimonia nuziale, con Marco che stava in piedi accanto a lui e pronunciava i suoi voti. E gli sorrideva come se Jean fosse la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata nella vita – anche se il biondo era convinto che Marco meritasse molto di più.  
Tempo dopo avevano entrambi concordato che la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli era minuscola, con adorabili riccioli rossicci e una cascata di lentiggini sparse sulle guance. Era la prima volta che vedevano la bambina che sarebbe poi diventata loro figlia.  
Una volta uscito da scuola, il rituale di Jean consisteva nell'andare a fare la spesa e poi passava a prendere la figlia dai genitori di Marco o dai suoi, dipendeva da quale dei nonni si contendeva la principessina quella mattina.  
Erano tutti preoccupati, anche se non lo dicevano, da quando Jean era rimasto da solo ad occuparsi della bambina.  
E solo perché Marco – quello scemo – si era arruolato ed era stato spedito dall'altra parte del globo a combattere una guerra non sua.  
Quello era sempre stato il suo sogno, diventare un soldato, e neppure Jean era riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. E avevano litigato. Avevano litigato molto e molto pesantemente prima che Marco partisse.  
“Sophie,” aveva detto con il tono più dolce del mondo, quello che riservava solo alla sua bambina, “Stasera finalmente sentiamo papà. Ne sei contenta?”  
Jean aveva sorriso mentre metteva la bambina nel seggiolone e iniziava a sistemare la spesa. I suoni felici emessi dalla figlia gli scaldavano il cuore e Sophie era l'unico motivo per il quale non aveva divorziato da Marco. Perché lo aveva quasi fatto.  
“Stasera accendiamo Skype e vediamo come se la passa quell'idiota lentigginoso. Spero per lui che si sia abbronzato ancora di più, così poi avrà altre lentiggini.” Jean continuava a parlare, guardando di tanto in tanto la bambina che lo osservava curiosa. Probabilmente si chiedeva cosa diavolo le stesse raccontando, ma la piccola non poteva sapere che lei era l'unica cosa che gli evitava di impazzire in quella lunga attesa. Marco era via da tre mesi. E sarebbe tornato appena tra tre mesi.  
Non era mai stato una persona che si interessava molto di politica. Certo, non viveva fuori dal mondo, ma non voleva neppure immischiarsi in cose che non lo riguardavano.  
Da quando Marco si era arruolato, allora aveva iniziato ad interessarsene. Quando poi era partito, ascoltava anche i telegiornali. Ed era sicuro che la sua sanità mentale sarebbe stata appesa ad un filo. Era ansioso di natura. Ed era follemente innamorato di quello stupido idealista che era partito per la guerra. La paura che potesse succedergli qualcosa a volte non lo faceva dormire, e allora andava nella cameretta della bambina, e restava li per un tempo che gli sembrava infinito. La guardava dormire e sapeva che doveva andare avanti senza spezzarsi per lei. Per dare un futuro a lei e per aspettare il ritorno di Marco assieme a lei.  
E ci riusciva. La guarda e si calmava. Poteva così essere sorridente mentre era in videochiamata con Marco, perché di certo Marco non doveva preoccuparsi anche per lui. Doveva solo preoccuparsi di portare a casa la pelle.

 

***  
Marco Bodt aveva 27 anni ed era in missione in Medio Oriente. Scelta di cui ora iniziava a pentirsi perché lo aveva portato troppo lontano da suo marito e da sua figlia.  
Un giorno avrebbe sicuramente rimpianto di non essere stato accanto a quella bambina e di essersi perso così tanto.  
Però quello era sempre stato il suo sogno. Diventare un soldato e fare carriera a questo modo. Non lo faceva solo per lo stipendio che era più che ottimo nel suo caso. Non lo faceva neppure perché doveva dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno. Lo faceva semplicemente perché aveva sempre creduto che diventare soldato fosse la cosa giusta. Proteggere i più deboli. Combattere per la libertà.  
Cosa di cui ora non era più tanto certo, visto che il massimo per cui combattevano era per arrivare vivi a fine giornata e cercare di tornare a casa dalle persone che li stavano aspettando. Questo era l'unico pensiero che continuava a farlo andare avanti, a non perdere la lucidità necessaria per svolgere il proprio lavoro. La fede che portava al dito e le foto che teneva sempre con sé erano i suoi portafortuna, e ora stava contando i giorni che gli mancavano per tornare a casa.  
Lo consolavano almeno le videochiamate di Jean. Frequenti, ma mai abbastanza.  
“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?” Non era riuscito ad esordire diversamente di fronte allo spettacolo che era comparso sullo schermo del computer.  
Suo marito era disteso a terra nella loro camera da letto, con i piedi appoggiati al loro armadio, e Sophie – dio, quanto gli mancava – appoggiata sulle sue gambe. Aveva notato un ghigno sulle labbra di Jean prima che questi iniziasse a fare degli addominali. Ogni volta che il suo busto si alzava per avvicinarsi alle sue ginocchia, ne approfittava per dare un bacio alla figlia.  
“Jean, vuoi per caso avere un fisico come il mio?”  
Non poteva non sorridere, soprattutto quando aveva sentito marito e figlia di ridacchiare. Jean per la domanda, e Sophie perché aveva sentito la sua voce.  
“E' per tenermi in forma. Sai com'è... Mio marito è dall'altra parte del globo, in mezzo al deserto, con tanti bei ragazzi tutti muscolosi. E molto resistenti.” Aveva ghignato di nuovo, mentre smetteva di fare addominali e iniziava a fare sollevamento pesi, usando la figlia come peso e facendola ridere.  
“I ragazzi molto muscolosi non sono di certo il mio tipo. Altrimenti avrei sposato Reiner e non te.”  
“Reiner... Giusto.” Jean si era fermato, con la bambina sollevata sopra la sua testa e aveva guardato dritto verso la telecamera. “Anche perché con Reiner staresti di certo sotto. Sempre e comunque. E non so quanto questo potrebbe piacerti.”  
“Oddio, Jean! Non parlare di queste cose davanti a Sophie!” Marco sentiva le guance andare in fiamme e si portato una mano sugli occhi. Anche solo per non guardare il sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra del marito.  
“Allora sbrigati a tornare, così lasciamo Sophie dai nonni per qualche giorno e noi non lasciamo il nostro letto. Che poi non sarà solo il letto, ma anche altri angoli della casa, è un'altra storia.”  
“Jean, stai continuando.”  
“E se tu continui a pronunciare ancora il mio nome, a fine conversazione ti farò avere un'erezione enorme nelle mutande che non saprai come spiegare agli altri.”  
Marco aveva ridacchiato. Non poteva fare diversamente.  
“Sei incredibile. Sul serio.” Marco aveva ridacchiato ancora, mentre Jean continuava con in suoi esercizi. Sophie rideva e questo per lui era sufficiente. Sentire la sua risata riusciva a spazzare via almeno qualcuna delle sue paure. Sapeva che stava facendo tutto questo anche per lei. E una volta tornato a casa nessuno gli avrebbe vietato di passare giornate intere a coccolarla e viziarla, per rimediare a tutto quello che si stava perdendo.  
Ed erano troppe le cose che si stava perdendo.  
“Jean, sarò a casa prima del suo compleanno. Non me lo voglio perdere per nulla al mondo.”  
A quelle parole suo marito si era fermato e si era avvicinato alla webcam.  
“Sophie, hai sentito anche tu quello che ho sentito io?”  
Il moro continuava a sorridere, soprattutto ora che li vedeva entrambi da vicino. I suoi occhi erano più concentrati su Sophie. I suoi riccioli su cui Jean aveva messo un fiocchetto. I suoi occhi chiari. Le sue lentiggini. Il suo sorriso. E le sue piccole mani che toccavano probabilmente lo schermo del pc, solo perché vedevano il suo viso.  
“Mi mancate.”  
Era l'unica cosa che era riuscito a dire guardando la propria famiglia, così lontana eppure così vicina.  
“Anche tu ci manchi. E ora che la scuola sta per finire, le giornate saranno ancora più lunghe. E ti sto odiando. Te e la tua carriera. Almeno vedi di tornare a casa con qualche grado in più.”  
Marco aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, ma subito dopo aveva guardato il viso di Jean.  
Aveva sbagliato a partire. E se ne rendeva conto solo ora.  
“Tre mesi e sarò a casa. Prima della fine di settembre mi dovrai sopportare di nuovo.”  
“Ormai dovresti sapere che lo farò più che volentieri.”  
“Ti amo, Jean.”  
“Ti amo anch'io, e ti ama anche lei e per questo vedi di tornare a casa tutto intero.”  
“Ricevuto.” Aveva sorriso e aveva mandato un bacio ad entrambi prima di chiudere la conversazione.  
Mancava poco. Solo pochi mesi e avrebbe potuto abbracciarli e baciarli di persona.


End file.
